1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seats and seating for moving vehicles and more specifically to a seat having a reversible seatback for use on marine vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles including cars, airplanes, buses, and marine vessels have incorporated reversible and modular seats to accommodate seating in both a forward and aft position. Specifically with regard to marine vessels, it is often desirable to provide a reversible seating surface in order for a passenger to enjoy a forward seating position when the vessel is in motion and an aft seating position when sunbathing, fishing, cruising, or the like.
There are a variety of ways in which reversible seats have been implemented. Some systems using a swivel mounted seat back that rotates around the base of the seat. These swivel systems are disadvantageous because they generally require a large amount of free space around the seat base in order for the seat back to have sufficient clearance to swivel between forward and aft positions. Alternative systems provide a pivoting seat back which utilizes a support on either side of the seat back pivotally connected to a support below the seat. These are often found on center console seats on marine vessels and are not ideal because they require the use of complex hardware mounted at a position extending far below the seat, usually on a fiberglass support base. Such systems are bulky and occupy a large amount of operational space. Other alternative systems provide a pivoting system whereby the entire seat, including the seat base and the seat back, rotates 180 degrees. These systems again require a substantial amount of free space to operate, and are not useful in tight-fitting spaces.
The above described reversible seat systems, and others, have been described in various patents and patent applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,382 to Wood et al., discloses a reversible seat, in which the seat back is pivotally connected to the seat bottom. The seat rotates and pivots about two primary horizontal axes, such that in a first position, the seat is of a conventional nature, facing the bow of the boat. The seat can be pivoted and rotated forward, flipping it 180 degrees, and the seat back can be pivoted upward about the seat bottom such that the seat is facing aft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,795 to Saint-Jalmes et al illustrates a movable vehicle seat having a sitting portion, a moveable back, and a first guide mechanism configured to move the back from a first edge of the sitting portion to an opposite second edge of the sitting portion. The back is attached to a moveable element in the form of a stirrup, wherein the stirrup is supported by a base. The seat back is optionally configured to rotate to allow the ergonomic curve of the seat back to be properly oriented depending on the lateral position of the seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,945 to Kim discloses several different designs for a reversible occupant travel seat, in which the back rest section is movable from a forward and aft position, respectively, along a longitudinal axis. The device includes a flanged base rail, internal track, and guide rail assembly, allowing the reversible back rest to be selectively located by a passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,458 to Huse describes a boat seat assembly having a seating platform including first and second seat bottoms and a first and second seatback, a seat mechanism for moving the platform between the flat position and the seating position, a base supporting the mechanism, and a positioning system for maintaining the seating platform in the seating position and for allowing the seat platform to move to the flat position. Essentially, the system is an “accordion-like” seating system defining, in its upright position, two opposed seats and defining, in its flat position, a flat bed or lounger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,059 to Scully, Jr. describes a convertible seat and deck apparatus including a frame having a first guide wall and a second guide wall. The first wall has a first elongated slot and a second elongated slot. The second guide wall has a third and fourth elongated slot. A seat back has a first seating surface, an opposite deck surface, and a first and second side. The seat back is moveable with respect to the frame between a first seating position and a second deck position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,479 to Rautenbach describes a convertible seating arrangement which is configured as either a seat or a bed. The system includes a frame supporting a seat member on a track and a back member on a pair of pivoting ails. The seat member can slide fore and aft on the track while the back member can rotate 180 degrees on the arms and be locked in position thereon. With the seat member extended fowardly and the arms upright, the arrangement functions as a conventional seat. The seat member can be retracted and the back member is rotated through 180 degrees on the arms, defining a bed.
Accordingly, although the prior art provides varying arrangements for a multi-directional and multi-orientable seating surface, each requires complex linkages and moving part and/or utilizes a large amount of free space, particularly below the seating surface, to operate properly. Accordingly, there is a need in the art, and particularly with respect to marine vessels where space is already at a premium, to provide a reversible seat system that minimizes the necessary operational free space while still being comfortable, aesthetically pleasing, and easy to operate.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the reversible and modular seating systems in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.